wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Warbringer O'mrogg
Warbringer O'mrogg is a two-headed Ogre. He is the second boss in The Shattered Halls wing of the Hellfire Citadel instance. Attempting to skip O'mrogg and move on to Kargath Bladefist causes O'mrogg to add to the Kargath event. Abilities * This boss is a two-headed ogre. * He is immune to taunt and growl. * He has an AoE fear ability. * He switches aggro tables when he "changes heads." * Thunderclap: Inflicts 938 to 1062 Nature damage to nearby enemies, reducing their attack speed by 35% and slowing their movement by 35% for 10 sec (can be dispelled). * Burning Weapon/Blast Wave: When Warbringer O'mrogg's weapon starts burning, he hits for 1k fire damage in melee, then he will cast 2 consecutive Blast Waves (each of them deals around 2.5k-3.2k damage). This also has a debuff to movement speed. * The debuffs can be cleansed and dispelled. Strategy *O'mrogg has two heads. When he emotes, he switches aggro tables. As such, DoTs should be avoided for this fight, as well as HoTs. *Although he cannot be taunted, high aggro moves will pull him off his target. Warriors can stack Sunder Armor, druid bears can use Lacerate. Druid moonkin can easily pull him off a healer with a large Starfire crit and given their high armor can take the abuse from him long enough to either wait for him change targets or let the tank re-establish aggro. *His melee damage is not significant, 700-900 against plate wearers or bear druids. *He will periodically AoE fear. Tremor Totems, Fear Ward, or Will of the Forsaken, are all helpful. "Stance dancing" is rather difficult, as it does not appear that his fear is timed or announced. He will temporarily shift focus to anyone not feared, so if you do not have a method of making the tank immune to fear, it may be wise to make sure everyone is in range to be feared. *He will periodically thunderclap. This will cause 900-1000 nature damage to all targets within range. At level 70 this amount of damage is really not significant, but the slowing effect needs to be removed from melee if possible so that they can continue to DPS, and be able to get out of range of his blast wave. *His highest burst damage output is from his Burning Weapon and Blast Wave combination. When his weapon glows red, it will hit the target as fire damage for up to 1000. Immediately following, he will strike the target and AoE Blast Wave for up to 3200 fire damage. Usually after he does a Blast Wave he will do another after only a few seconds. Fire protection potions, fire resist totem, Gift of the Wild, or fire resist gear are all helpful. *Tank him in the middle of the arena that he starts in. Be careful of the guards in the hallway nearby, and the possible assassin near the far edge of the arena. You can typically clear this assassin from the outer edge, prior to engaging O'mrogg. *For Paladin tanks, it's a good idea to use Seal of Vengeance and let it tick. If you stack it up to 5, it will tick on the boss when the aggro table changes and will help you get aggro back. Heroic Mode Strategy *An effective heroic strategy is to put three members of the party in DPS gear while maintaining about 8500hp (buffed). This includes the tank. The two remaining members should be healers, also with high hp. Tank goes in first and then the other two DPS shortly follow. Healers heal whomever has aggro. He will inevitably hit a healer, but with DPS going all out, it shouldn't be for very long. The other healer should be able to heal through it. Healers try to stay inside the fear range so as to not pick up aggro during the fear. Zerg him down. *On O'mroggs first threat list change all dd should cease fire for a few seconds while the tank goes all out. Done correctly, the tank will be first on both aggro lists. However, the tank needs to keep up high dps throughout the rest of the fight so he wont lose aggro on either list. Threat Omrogg appears to possess two threat tables (or an aggro wipe that makes it appear as so.) When he emotes, he switches tables, which, when it occurs for the first time, is an effective aggro wipe, except for one person (not the tank) who is assigned a small amount of threat. Use no DoT effects or HoT, and keep the tank topped off to lower the likelihood of non-tank aggro right after a table switch. The tank should immediately attempt to gain aggro after the switch, as all DPS ceases until he has control. Quotes O'mrogg's heads talk during the whole fight with each other: Aggro: *''Left head:'' If you nice me let you live. Right head: No, we will NOT let you live! *''Left head:'' Me hungry! Right head: You always hungry. That why we so fat! *''Left head:'' Smash! Right head: Why don't you let me do the talking? When charging someone: *''Left head:'' You stay here. Me go kill someone else! *''Right head:'' That's not funny! *''Left head:'' Ha ha ha. or *''Left head:'' Me not like this one... Right head: I'm not done yet, idiot! *''Right head:'' Hey, you numbskull! *''Left head:'' We kill his friend! Killing a player: *''Left head'': This one die easy! Right head: That's because I do all the hard work! *''Right head:'' I'm tired. You kill next one! Death: *''Left head:'' This all...your fault! Right head: I...hate...you! Loot External links Category:Ogres Category:Bosses Category:Shattered Halls mobs Category:Unique voices